


Hawaii - Losers Style

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Telepathy soulmate au [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, chaotic - Freeform, hawaii holiday babeee, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: The losers go on their Hawaii holiday.There's questionable swimsuits, everyone lusting after a certain someone, a wedding and a proposal.Mini sequel to my big boi soulmate au (part 1 in the telepathy thing)





	Hawaii - Losers Style

“I remember you said something about a Losers group holiday when we visited Stan, were you serious?” Bill asked, his voice tinny down the phone line.

“Yeah, we were. Why?” Eddie replied.

“I just got a movie deal for one of my old books if I rewrite the ending, so I have a bit of spare money and I’d love to spend it on all of us,” Bill said, and Eddie could hear the smile in his voice.

The Losers had all kept in touch since they’d killed Pennywise. They called at least once a day and the group chat was always blowing up Eddie’s phone with notifications. It had only been two months since Derry so they all needed to talk about what had happened quite a lot; they couldn’t exactly go to a therapist with it. Of course, they had their significant others - besides Mike - who they could talk it out with. Apparently, Bill’s wife took over a month to believe him. However, the Losers had lost each other once and weren’t letting it happen again.

“What would your wife have to say about that?” Eddie asked.

Bill laughed. “She was all for it since she hasn’t met you, Rich or Stan, yet.”

Stan had gotten out of the hospital about a week ago. He’d needed time to get back to normal life after being admitted to a psych ward for a month, so they hadn’t seen him for a while. A holiday for all of them sounded perfect and the timing couldn’t have been better since Eddie had time off from med-school and Richie had no shows coming up.

“There’s no reason to say no then is there?” Eddie said.

“What does Richie have to say?” Bill asked, knowing Eddie could easily ask Richie his feelings through the bond.

“Wait, where would we even be going?” Eddie asked before contacting Richie.

“I’m feeling somewhere beachy. Hawaii?” Bill replied.

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie said. “I’ll just double-check with Richie, but I doubt he’d say no to a free holiday.”

_ ‘Bill wants to pay for all of us to go to Hawaii. We’re down, right?’  _ Eddie sent through the bond. Richie was at a meeting but he’d reply anyway.

_ ‘Oh, fuck yes. Big Bill coming through for us all,’ _ Richie sent back with zero delay.

“Richie says ‘fuck yes’,” Eddie told Bill down the phone, his voice light with humour from Richie’s childlike excitement.

“I thought so,” Bill chuckled. “I’ll get my assistant to b-book it today. I’ll send the details to the group chat.”

“I can’t wait. Thanks, Bill,” Eddie said.

They both said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Eddie assumed Bill had to contact the rest of the Losers too. Each phone call with Bill showed off how well he was doing with his speech therapist, and all of the Losers were really proud of him. 

An hour later Eddie’s phone pinged. The group chat had been updated, and he eagerly opened his phone, swiping past his home-screen of him, Richie and their dog Duchess. By the time he got it open, there were already eight messages.

**Billiam: ** It’s booked for two days, all paid for. Just remember your passports and all will be good. I’ll send your flight info to you personally. B)

**Ben 10: ** I can pay for mine. Are you sure you’re okay with paying for all of us?

**Bitchard: ** Let the man pay, please.

**Micycle: ** I’m the only Poor one here, you could pay for yourself Richie.

**Bitchard: ** Maybe so.

**Billiam: ** I really want to treat you all :’) 

**Ben 10: ** I’ll get the next one then :D

**Stab: ** You guys don’t mind Patty coming do you? If you do, tough shit.

**Queen B: ** Fuck yes, I love Patty.

Eddie quickly read through all of the messages, typing his next one out before anyone could beat him to it. The chat moved so fast sometimes, he didn’t know how everyone could type so fast.

**Spaghet: ** Patty! Yes! 

**Stab: ** I swear you guys like my wife better than you like me.

**Billiam: ** Audra is coming too. I’m scared to leave her, Patty and Bev in the same room tbh

**Queen B: ** Scared we’ll take all the brain cells from the group?

**Bitchard: ** As if we had any in the first place for u to take

**Stab: ** Speak for yourself.

**Spaghet: ** He speaks enough for all of us

**Bitchard: ** love u 2 <3

**Stab: ** Is there an eye-roll emoji? If not, there needs to be.

**Bitchard: ** Staniel i have missed that iconic eyeroll 

Eddie was about to add to the chat but Bill sent over his and Richie’s flight details. The flight would be about ten hours in itself. Since all the losers were travelling from different airports but all wanted to get there about the same time, Eddie and Richie’s flight was in the early hours of the next day. Eddie would have to get packing as soon as possible and arrange for a dog sitter. 

_ ‘Want me to start packing your stuff?’ _ Eddie asked Richie through the bond.

_ ‘We have time, but if you have that stick in your ass, go for it,’ _ Richie replied.

Eddie sent an image of him holding up his middle finger and Richie sent one right back. Despite what Richie had said, Eddie couldn’t not pack. He grabbed their suitcase and dragged it to the summer section of their joint wardrobe. His section was mostly brightly coloured polo shirts, a few tank tops and some shorts. Richie’s was filled with some truly awful Hawaiian shirts, a few graphic t-shirts and some heinous shorts. Eddie didn’t know why he married him.

He grabbed some of Richie’s least offensive to the eyes shirts and some of his more plain shorts. When he got to the swimwear drawer, Eddie had an idea. He put his own usual red swim shorts in the suitcase, but for Richie, he grabbed something different. Eddie smiled thinking about revenge for what Richie had said down the bond.

-

Richie still hated flying. He hated being off the ground, now more than ever. That clown had really messed with his head when it came to some things. He had Eddie though, and he held his hand whenever Richie’s anxiety was passed through the bond. Being affected by Pennywise still was something that Richie despised. He wanted to be over it already. They’d killed the damned thing.

The clown was dead and he was going to Hawaii, for free, with all his friends and his husband. They won. So why was his mind still plagued by the thing? He needed to go to therapy.

_ ‘What are you going to say to a therapist? Well, it all started when a childhood friend who I’d forgotten told me that a killer clown was back and I needed to kill it?’  _ Eddie responded to Richie’s thoughts.

_ ‘Aren’t shrinks supposed to be confidential and shit? They wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what I told them,’ _ Richie replied.

_ ‘They’d send you straight to the nuthouse.’ _

_ ‘Shit, yeah. Guess you’re my therapist now, Eddie Spaghetti. Right, it all started when-’  _ Richie started through the bond.

Eddie kissed him quiet, making him lose his train of thought. Eddie did that quite often actually. He broke the kiss, and Richie already missed the pressure of Eddie’s lips on his. Blinking slowly made Richie realise how tired he was; they’d gotten to the airport at three am so neither of them had slept.

_ ‘Let’s try and sleep. We need to be up the entire day to catch up with the Losers,’ _ Eddie said, his own eyes drooping.

Richie nodded and moved over slightly so he could rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie leant his own head on Richies. The slight pressure was strangely relaxing for Richie and he was able to fall asleep within ten minutes.

-

It was way too warm and Richie immediately took off his jacket as soon as they got off the plane. He was sweating through his t-shirt by the time they met up with the rest of the Losers at the airport. Everyone else looked amazing of course; Bev and Ben looked like they’d stepped out of a fashion shoot in their floaty holiday clothes and Mike had a pink tank top on. It looked like he’d bought it from the airport gift shop but he somehow still looked amazing. Stan and his wife looked adorable with matching prints on; Stan’s shirt and Patty’s dress were the same bright green and yellow leafy pattern. Bill looked like generic Bill - a shirt and some jean shorts - but Audra looked like the movie star she was with a maxi dress that looked expensive with sunglasses and gladiator sandals on. 

“Well, you all look amazing,” Richie said.

The Losers laughed and Audra approached Richie and Eddie, her hand outstretched.

“Hi, I’m Audra, Bill’s wife,” she said, her pearly white actor smile gleaming.

Richie shook her hand. “Richie Tozier, Eddie’s husband, although I do have other qualifications.”

Eddie knocked Richie out of the way and took Audra’s still outstretched hand. “I’m Eddie. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Audra smiled again. “You too. Bill doesn’t stop talking about all of you. I swear, he runs off once and his life is completely different.”

“Hey, I don’t talk about them all the time,” Bill cut in.

“You really do,” Audra said and went back over to her husband. Bill lazily slung his arm over her shoulders.

“Let’s get to the hotel, they need to put their bags away,” Bev said, taking charge. 

Bill led the way to a minibus he must have rented, An ancient-looking thing, its sides orange with rust and the tires so flat that Richie didn’t know how they rolled. There was a Hawaiian necklace of flowers that Richie didn’t know the real name of hanging from the mirror. He’d had one around his neck since the welcoming people had handed them out as they’d gotten off the plane. 

Mike drove them to the hotel, which was thankfully much nicer than the minibus, and Ben and Mike helped Richie and Eddie with their bags. Richie had no idea what Eddie had packed, but his suitcase was ridiculously heavy. 

“Really putting those muscles to good use, aren’t you, Benny boy?” Richie said as Ben carried one of the heavier cases up the stairs.

“They aren’t just for show,” Ben laughed.

“But they’re so nice to look at,” Richie said with a wink.

“Can you not flirt with someone else in front of your husband please?” Eddie said, his face bright red from running up and down the stairs with more stuff.

“Eddie spaghetti, you know you’re the only one for me,” Richie said, dropping one side of a suitcase and running up to Eddie to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Eddie pushed him away but Richie could feel his satisfaction through the bond. Eddie could get jealous over the stupidest things sometimes, but Richie couldn’t deny that he liked it. 

With the last of their bags, they finally made it into their room. It was on the third floor and had a lovely balcony view of the pool and the beach beyond it. They had a huge double bed with the softest sheets that Richie had ever felt, though tragically there were no chocolates on the pillows. 

Eddie flopped down on the bed and Richie soon joined him, kicking his shoes off the end so he could cuddle up to Eddie. Despite the humidity, Richie curled into Eddie, his glasses falling off as he lay down. 

Eddie sighed. “I never want to leave this bed.”

“You will when you see the beach!” someone shouted through the door. 

Richie got up and went to the door to see who it was. Mike was stood out there with a towel under his arm and a smile on his face. 

“I was just about to knock when I overheard Eddie. We’re all going to the beach in a few minutes, so get your bathing suits on and meet us in the lobby,” Mike said, and before Richie could answer, he skipped off.

Richie turned around to look at Eddie. His husband had decided to bury himself further in the covers at the news that they were going out. Richie didn’t blame him and would rather spend the morning in bed with Eddie. He went to the bed and lay on Eddie, making him too uncomfortable so he’d have to get up. It didn’t take long for Eddie to push Richie off and get up.

“Come on, Eduardo, we’re going to the beach ‘eech,” Richie danced around the room once he got up from the floor. 

“Alright, I’m just warning you that I may have been a little pissed when I packed your swimsuit,” Eddie said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“Eddie, what did you do?”

-

Richie lounged on the coarse sand, his towel on top of him instead of under. He would’ve been mad at Eddie but it was funny enough that he didn’t care. Bev, Stan, Patty and Mike were sat with him; they’d set up a huge umbrella to keep the brute force of the sun from their skin. Eddie was in the ocean with everyone else,glowing pure white from the amount of sunscreen he’d put on.

“Let me get this right, Patty, you didn’t know that Stan was your soulmate until you’d been dating a month?” Richie asked. He’d known Eddie was his before they even got together.

“He’d learned to block out his mind before we even met. I got little thoughts and things when the bond was brand new, but by the time we met it was radio silence,” Patty explained, Richie could see her smile at Stan from beneath her huge sun hat.

“Stan, you’re a fool,” Richie said.

“Hey, I unblocked my mind when I started to suspect.”

Richie shook his head. He couldn’t even imagine trying to date anyone if you weren’t sure they were your soulmate. 

“Holy shit,” Bev breathed out, her sunglasses tipped down her nose slightly as she looked at the ocean.

“What?” Richie asked.

The rest of the losers and Audra were wading out of the water. Eddie was at the front of the pack, and most of the sunscreen had been washed away by the water. Richie took a moment to appreciate Eddie. He was shirtless in only his swim shorts that rode dangerously low on his hips. The sun glinted off his six pack and the water droplets running down him made the black of some of his tattoos darker.

“What are we looking at?” Mike said.

“Richie, when did Eddie get hot?” Bev asked.

Richie turned to look at her. “He’s always been hot?”

Stan rolled his eyes. “She means how long has he been hiding that body under his polo shirts?”

“He’s always been fit, he says it’s good for his health,” Richie said. 

“What about the tattoos?” Bev asked.

“When we left Derry and his mom, he kind of went through a rebellious phase and got tatted up. He obviously inspected the studios beforehand but tattooists are more hygienic than he is. He tried to make me get one but I passed out during the consultation,” Richie explained.

“He looks good,” Bev said, her voice kind of breathy.

“Keep your mitts off my man,” Richie warned. “You’ve got your own hottie.”

Said hottie made his way over to Bev, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Bev smiled serenely at Ben, wiping his wet hair from out of his face. “We were just talking about how Eddie got hot,” she told him.

“He’s always been hot, I’m telling you,” Richie said.

“Who’s hot?” Audra asked as she sat down on her towel next to Patty.

“Eddie,” Bev told her.

“Oh, yeah,” Audra sighed.

“Hey!” Bill said as he sat by her.

“Like you don’t agree,” she teased.

“Well, I g-guess,” Bill said.

“Can you all stop thirsting after my husband please!” Richie said, putting his hands up.

Eddie finally got over, shaking his wet hair out and standing in front of Richie. Richie took that time to look at him again. He could understand everyone thirsting over Eddie. After all, he was hot. 

“Can I have my towel?” Eddie asked, looking down at the towel hiding Richie.

“You little turd,” Richie muttered and handed the towel over.

All of the Losers started laughing as they saw Richie. Not one to be laughed at without making a joke, Richie stood up and did a turn, making them all laugh even harder. He bowed and sat back down.

“Why are you wearing a mankini?” Stan asked between laughs.

“My darling soulmate was mad at me whilst packing, so this is what he put it,” Richie said, glaring at Eddie.

Eddie smiled and hugged Richie from behind, the sand from Richie’s back sticking to Eddie’s wet skin. “I think you look handsome.”

“Why do you even own that?” Mike asked.

“It was a gag gift I got after one of my shows.”

“The neon green matches your pale skin perfectly,” Eddie whispered.

“That’s it you little shit,” Richie said and turned around to wrestle Eddie to the floor. 

Eddie laughed as they hit the floor, Richie on top of him directing where they were rolling. They both got covered in sand but neither of them could stop smiling. Richie would never have enough of seeing Eddie’s smile. He leant down and kissed Eddie, his hands pushing into the sand on either side of Eddie’s head. Richie forgot where he was as he got lost in Eddie, his hands running down Eddie’s chest.

_ ‘Your suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination as it is, let’s not give them all a show,’ _ Eddie sent down the bond. 

Richie broke the kiss and then looked down at himself. The suit was skin-tight as it was and it really was showing everything. Not in the mood for an actual dick measuring contest, Richie climbed off Eddie and ran into the cold ocean.

-

The first few days of their holiday was basically just spent at the beach. Eddie had caved and bought Richie a new pair of swim shorts, as vibrant and horrific as Richie’s usual shirts. He may have caved because more of Richie was on show than Eddie wanted anyone else to see.

Thankfully, they also had a lot of time to themselves, more than enough time to spend in bed which Eddie loved. He obviously adored his friends but he relished the times when it was just him and Richie in their little bubble. 

Each evening before their group dinners, Mike seemed to leave the hotel as the rest of the Losers spent time with their significant others. No one knew where he went but they left him to it. Sometimes in the mornings, Stan and Patty would go out bird watching, and Eddie thought it was quite sweet how excited they seemed about it. 

“Do you think I should talk about the spiteful mankini in my next show?” Richie asked. He was on their bed on his laptop going through his emails. 

“We do have photo evidence,” Eddie said.

“Please tell me you’ve already set it as my contact photo.”

“Obviously.”

“Good, I look hot.”

Eddie scrolled on his phone to his photos, selecting the photo that Richie was talking about. He was posing on the beach, his butt to the side showing the thong-effect of the mankini, his body hair was sticking out from the strap visible and he was covered in sand. His hair was slicked back from the water and he had his prescription sunglasses on.

He turned the phone so Richie could see himself. His eyes lit up with a laugh. He really did look ridiculous.

“I really don’t know why everyone was thirsting over you when I was right there,” Richie said, shaking his head.

“Everyone was thirsting over me?” Eddie asked, his voice high with alarm.

“Yeah, when they all saw your hot bod.”

“What?”

“You know you’re like really hot, right? That six-pack and the tattoos. It’s orgasm-inducing stuff, babe.”

“I keep fit for my health,” Eddie mumbled.

“And you look fuckable for it.”

“I’m never taking my t-shirt off again.”

Richie put his laptop on the bedside table. He smirked at Eddie and then grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Eddie squawked but let it happen, though he did tuck his arms in front of his chest to try and hide a bit.

“You’re stupidly hot and you’re all mine,” Richie said as he tugged Eddie’s arms away from himself.

“And you’re mine,” Eddie said and reached up to kiss Richie. “And you’re not too bad yourself.”

-

That evening during dinner, Mike was odd. They were used to Mike’s usual brand of strangeness but he was manic almost, muttering about volcanoes under his breath. Eddie looked at all the Losers to see if they had noticed and they were all staring at Mike.

“You okay Mikey?” Bill asked.

Mike looked up and smiled. “I was with the native islanders all afternoon. They have this herb that really shows you the truth of the Island. You know they say the volcano is a god? What if it’s like Pennywise? You know?”

“Don’t take any water that Mike offers,” Bill told the rest of the Losers.

“Have you guys ever watched Mary Poppins? She has powers like Pennywise. What if she was based off a real thing and she’s out there?” Mike asked.

“Sure thing buddy,” Ben said before turning to the rest of the Losers and whispering, “I’m going to see what they gave him. I think I saw Mike hanging out with the group from the beach.”

With Ben gone, they continued on with their meal, watching Mike just in case the entire time. Bill didn’t seem to disturbed, as if he’d seen this before, but Eddie didn’t want to ask. It was very tense until Ben came back. He ushered the Losers over, leaving Patty and Audra to watch Mike.

“They gave him some oregano. He should be fine and not how he is,” Ben told them.

“Maybe this is just how Mike is without his filter?” Richie suggested.

-

“Happy anniversary,” Eddie said as he woke Richie up with a kiss.

Richie pulled Eddie down to him, hugging him tightly to his chest and deepening the kiss. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be married to Eddie for three happy years now. There was the clown incident in the middle of it all, but they had survived and they were happier than ever. 

“I love you,” Richie replied once he came up for air after the kiss.

“I love you too,” Eddie said back.

“Fuck, how did I get so lucky?”

“You know, the universe kinda wanted us together.”

“I fucking love the universe.”

Eddie grinned down at him and Richie realised that he wasn’t wearing his usual matching pyjama set. In fact, he wasn’t wearing anything at all. As quickly as he could, Richie tugged off his t-shirt and boxers and they celebrated their anniversary the best way they could think of.

-

“Today, they need to let us stay in bed all day,” Eddie breathed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“I think Patty and Audra said they’d planned something for us,” Richie groaned. He really didn’t want to get out of bed.

“Ugh, why are our friends so fucking nice?”

“Fuck if I know.”

Eddie turned to face Richie, resting his head on his hand. He used his other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. “How can I leave this bed when you’re there looking like you do?” 

Richie looked down at himself. He didn’t think much of his body, especially compared to Eddie, but he blushed at the compliment. “We could just tell the others to go and fuck themselves?”

Just as Richie said that there was a knock at their door. Neither of them got up so Eddie just shouted “What?” from where he lay.

“We’re going to the beach, you want to join?” Ben asked.

Richie and Eddie looked at each other and smiled. “Go fuck yourself!” they both shouted in unison.

Ben laughed on the other side of the door. “We’ll see you guys later then.”

-

“Welcome back to the real world, guys,” Bev said as Eddie and Richie sat down at the table for dinner.

_ ‘If you say what you are thinking, I will break you legs,’ _ Eddie sent down the bond to Richie.

Richie pouted but kept his mouth shut. He just wanted to boast about how Eddie felt out of his world. He’d better not make the rest of them jealous, though.

“So, what was your guys’ wedding like? I never asked,” Ben asked, serving the food.

“Just your usual Vegas wedding,” Richie said, stuffing his face with mashed potato.

“Vegas?” Audra repeated. “That’s so unromantic.”

“It was perfect for us. We got married the day that Eddie proposed,” Richie added.

“It will always pain me that we weren’t there to see it,” Bev sighed. 

“Well,” Patty began, “Audra and I remembered you complaining about it, Bev, and since it’s the boys anniversary and Stan is ordained, we set a little something up.”

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Do you guys want to renew your vows? I know I should have asked you first before setting it up, but it would just be so perfect,” Patty rambled.

_ ‘Our wedding was perfect but there always was something niggling at me, like we needed someone there. Now we have them all, I think we should do it,’ _ Eddie said down the bond.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Richie said to Patty eliciting an excited scream from her.

Eddie grinned at Richie and took his hand. 

“Will it ever be as good without an Elvis impersonator though?” Bev asked.

“Wait here a sec!” Mike said and then bolted from the table.

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Mike was acting his usual strange self, but they all hoped he wasn’t taking the kitchen herbs again. He rushed back in, holding something white and sparkly in his hands. He put it out on the table to reveal a white, rhinestone encrusted bikini.

“It’s not an Elvis suit but someone could wear it,” he said, smiling.

“Not it,” all the girls said at once.

“Where did you even get that, Mikey?” Bill asked.

“I don’t know, I woke up the other night and it was in my room. It’s brand new and had tags and shit though,” Mike mumbled.

“Strange.”

With no one else volunteering to wear the barely-there bikini, Mike sighed and said he would do it. It would be even more horrific than their original Elvis and Richie couldn’t wait.

Patty and Audra led them all out to the beach once they’d finished their meal. There was a small wedding arch set up, flower petals coated the aisle and wooden deck chairs were set up for everyone to sit in. Fairy lights were strung around the place giving it a calm glow.

“Bev, Stan and Patty, you’re all my bridesmaids,” Richie announced.

“I’m officiating,” Stan said.

“It’s a vow renewal, we could get anyone to do it, it’s not official,” Richie said.

“Fine, I’m a bridesmaid.”

“You’re the maid of honour.”

“Wonderful,” Stan deadpanned.

“I’ve got Bill, Audra and Ben then,” Eddie called out. “Mike, you’re our Elvis so you can be the minister.”

“We need bridesmaid outfits!” Bev decided.

“Oh, I have just the thing,” Richie said and then ran up to his room.

He came back down with an array of Hawaiian shirts. All of them were different colours and patterns but all equally as offensive to the eye. He passed them out to everyone, giving the pink one to Eddie and keeping a white one for himself.

“There we go,” he smiled looking everyone over.

Mike had gone to put his bikini on and when he came out everyone wolf-whistled him. It was thong-style in the back and Mike did a little twirl to show everyone. It was more revealing than Richie’s mankini and that was saying a lot. Mike grabbed his phone from the chair he’d left it on and put some Elvis songs on.

“Should we get started?” he asked. His Elvis accent wasn’t half-bad.

“Fuck yeah,” Richie said and made his way to the wedding arch. 

Richie watched as Bill walked Eddie down the aisle. Everyone else was sat down on the chairs instead of lining up behind them as bridesmaids usually did. When ‘can’t help falling in love’ came on, Richie may have shed a tear that Eddie wiped away as he got to him.

“Losers, we are here today to watch two of our favourite soulmates get married again because they forgot we existed the first time,” Mike started. “This time, we know that we will never forget each other, or this moment.

“Do you guys have any vows you want to say?”

Their first wedding they hadn’t said any vows since they didn’t want to spill their hearts out in front of a stranger. This time, though, it was just them and their best friends. 

“Eddie, since we were thirteen and you were some weird hypochondriac with the most intense personality of anyone I’ve ever met, I’ve loved you. When I found out we were soulmates, it didn’t seem real. I didn’t think that I could deserve someone as amazing as you. I was scared of my feelings, and it didn’t help that a fucking clown taunted me for it.I didn’t think I could have this, this life with the best guy, but I can. I really fucking love you. You make me say sappy shit like this and not give a fuck about it,” Richie couldn’t believe he said all of that out loud but the happy tears in Eddie’s eyes made it worth it.

“I fell in love with the most annoying kid around. Yes, I was annoying, but fuck, I fell in love with the kid who made a ‘your mom’ joke at every opportunity, that was so obnoxious that he earned the title ‘trashmouth’. The thing is that I am so fucking glad. I couldn’t imagine anyone else as caring, as loving and as stupid as you. You are my actual soulmate, even if we didn’t have the bond, we’re fucking soulmates. I don’t deserve you putting up with my shit, my meltdowns and my messed up brain, but here you are, marrying me for the second time. I really fucking love you. You’re my loser, Richie Tozier.”

“You may now kiss the husband,” Mike announced.

Richie couldn’t stop crying but he pulled Eddie in for a kiss. The rest of the Losers cheered and Richie couldn’t think of a time he had ever been happier than in that moment. He was kissing the love of his life in front of his best friends and it was perfect. 

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Richie’s heart felt like it was about to burst. Eddie’s eyes had a film of tears over them and Richie was full on sobbing. He couldn’t describe the amount of love he was feeling.

“Now, let’s get drunk!” Mike shouted and everyone cheered again.

-

Eddie danced the night away. He span Richie around on the loose sand, making them fall over more than once but they didn’t care. Ben brought out a cake that he had started to bake once the ceremony was over, and they had cut it and shared it with everyone.

Richie somehow ended the night with cake covering his face. Eddie lay in his lap in the sand and the rest of the Losers sat in a circle drinking. Eddie absentmindedly played with the buttons on Richie’s shirt as they all talked about how they were going home the next day and that none of them wanted to.

Ben seemed nervous which was odd. He was wiggling around, looking at Bev and then looking away. Richie wanted to ask him what was going on but maybe Ben just had sand in his underwear and it was making him uncomfortable.

“Um,” Ben started, standing up. “I know this is your day, guys,” he said to Richie and Eddie, “but there has been something that I’ve been wanting to do this entire holiday and then chickening out every opportunity.”

He went to stand in front of Bev and then went down on one knee, a ring box in his hand. “Bev, will you marry me?”

Everyone was silent as Bev sat there in shock. Richie wanted to urge her on just to get rid of the tension. A moment later, though, she nodded violently, tears spilling from her eyes and Ben put the ring on her finger.

The Losers’ cheers rang through the night as Ben picked Bev up in a hug and spun her around. It was perfect. The last missing piece was put in place finally. It felt like a dream, one Richie never wanted to wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment nice things, im sad
> 
> tumblr: stan-the-pan
> 
> (this will be my last reddie fic for about a month cos nanowrimo starts tomorrow and i need to write my actual book)


End file.
